


I need to know

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Series: No baristas or doctors or lawyers.  Oh my [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, J2, Jealousy, M/M, creepyish behavior, emotional manipulation (by an ofc), slight angst, stay at home husband!Jared, truckdriver!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is an over the road truck driver and Jared is his stay at home husband.  And things are going great until a neighbor starts telling Jensen about all the things (and people Jared does when he's not home) So one week he stays home to watch Jared, will he find what he's hoping to see, or what he doesn't want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need to know

Jensen frowned as he settled into the house, the one that was right across the street from his and Jareds home. He didn't like lying to Jared, he really didn't. Didn't like telling him that he was going over the road, though the goodbye and hello sex is always nice, but this time he wasn't going far. He had picked this week because their neighbor, an elderly lady who loved the two of them more than her own kids, had asked Jensen to house sit. So he didn't tell Jared, he just packed himself up like he would be going away and they said their goodbyes. Then he hitched a ride back to the house when Jared was out, he knows because he had been talking to Jared on the phone.

So now here he sits, watching the other house, feeling like a total creep. Especially since there is also a camera pointed there, for when he sleeps and has to make food or go to the bathroom.

He just really needed to know.

Every time he would get back from one of his deliveries, being a truck driver wasn't the best job, but it paid well and it let Jared be a stay at home husband: he would get the same story. The one of how many guys Jared would bring home and the racket that they would make. How long into the night he would fuck them, looking like a mess the next day when he would kiss them on the doorstep. Sure he trusted Jared, loved him and trusted him with all his heart. But it was starting to get to him, hearing the stories every time he left. From Stacy, the woman from a few houses down. Who Jared didn't much like anyway, since he was certain that she had a lust for Jensen. But regardless, he trusted Jensen that he was it for him.

So here he was, feeling like a creep and a bit of a jerk but needing to know.

~*~

By the second day he was almost ready to just give it all up and go home, seeing his husband so close yet so far away. And so far all he got was an ass ache from sitting there for so long. Even the videos didn't show anything. Right now he was watching Jared tending to the flowers in front of the house, shirt off with a pair of jeans on. And the only person that interacted with him was the mail man, who was a man in his 50's and all but tossed the mail at Jared.

With a sigh, Jensen rested his arms on the sill, his chin resting on them, just watching. He loved Jared and with each hour going by, he felt even worse for what he was doing.

~*~

Four days in and he was convinced that Jared either was as loyal as he had always been or it was a very slow week. He was very much leaning towards the first one, since Jared didn't do much or go anywhere. And not a single person had been around. So he settled in for another night of being a creep and would be going home the next night.

~*~

“Welcome home.” Jared smiled, wrapping his arms around Jensen, pulling him into a long kiss.

“It's good to be home.” Jensen smiled, resting against him, letting Jared pet down his back.

“I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Jensen hummed, kissing Jareds neck.

“Care to show me how much?” There was a sparkle in his eyes as he pulled back.

“Yea, I think I can do that.” He smirked, leading Jared back towards the bedroom.

~*~

“Hey Jensen.” Stacy called, after the roar of the lawnmower went down.

“Hey.” He greeted back, wiping his face on his shirt.

“It's so good you're back. I couldn't take the racket anymore.”

“Huh?” Jensen asked, tilting his head.

“From Jared. All week, same dude, I can't stand to think how you must feel.”

Jensen blinked a few times as she put a frown on her pink lips, shaking her head.

“Are you sure it was from our house.”

“Yep, guy came over right after you left, started before they even closed the door. And together they worked your roses, sharing kisses over the buds.” She said, looking over said roses.

He was a bit dumbfounded as she looked back at him and put on a small, slightly flirty smile.

“You know I'll always have my house open if you need to get away, since that's always the first step to get away from cheaters and liars.”

“Huh. Then I guess I should stay away from you.” Jensen let out an unamused laugh as she looked taken back.

“What? Jensen, that's not nice.”

“Neither is telling me my husband is doing thing behind my back when he's not, just to try and get me in your bed.”

“He's not good enough for you, he's a little kid trapped in and adults body. You deserve someone so much better.”

“Even if I thought I did, it sure as hell wouldn't be you,” Jensen crossed his arms. “Now get off my lawn and don't come back.”

Stacy opened and closed her mouth a few times before she huffed and turned on her heels, heading towards her house. Jensen took a deep breath and headed into the house, heading to where Jared was doing the dishes.

“Hey, lawn done?” He asked, when Jensen came in, squeaking as he was turned around and kissed.

“I'm sorry.” Jensen said, holding Jared close.

“For?” Jared asked, tilting his head.

“First for not believing that Sandy was out to break us apart. And for lying to you.”

“When did you?” He questioned.

“This week, I wasn't over the road. I was at Mrs. Kraus' house. She asked me to house sit and I've been letting Stacy fill my head with lies.”

“About me?” 

“Yea, saying that you were bringing all kinds of men through here when I was gone. And I told myself time and time again that it was all a lie that you wouldn't do anything like that. But when I got told every time I left that you did, it started to eat away.

So I stayed over there a week and didn't see a damn thing, except for how much it killed me to have you so close and not being able to touch you. And when I was outside, Stacy came over and told me about the 'wild' week you had.”

“Wow. Jen.”

“I know, I'm a dick and a creep and a jerk and you have every right to make me sleep on the couch or worse and I understand. I really do, I'm just so sorry I was listening to someone instead of what my heart was telling me.”

Jared frowned a little, making Jensen nod and let his arms drop from around him, taking a step back.

“I'm sorry, I'll just.” He said, jerking his thumb to the side.

He made it about two steps before he was pulled back into Jareds arms, his hands spreading Jensens back.

“I'm still a little insulted that you didn't come and ask me, but if the roles were the other way, I would probably of done the same thing. Since even if I would say I haven't done anything, it wouldn't sound very convincing.”

Jensen nodded a little, pulling Jared close to him.

“So I do forgive you and I'm glad that you can have piece of mind now. But please tell me that you told Stacy to go fuck herself?”

“I'm slightly nicer terms, but yes.”

“Good. Now, do I need to show you who I belong to?” Jared smirked, sinking down and pressing Jensen against the counter.

“Jared.” He gasped out, as Jareds big hands pulled his sweats down, along with his underwear.

“That's it baby, moan my name. Scream it, give them all a show.”

The smirk was still on his lips as he jacked Jensens cock a few times, getting him hard before he took the head into his mouth. A long moan fell from his lips as Jared started a slow movement up and down his cock, sucking when he got to the base. Jared took his hand in his, making him grab his hair, tugging it as he sped up. Jensen felt close, his moans changing in pitch when Jared pulled off, making him whine as the younger stood up.

“Uh huh, you're not coming until I'm in you.” He smiled, pulling Jensen with him towards the stairs.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
